


Not a word to anyone

by Clio_and_Magiic



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clio_and_Magiic/pseuds/Clio_and_Magiic
Summary: A little story about how Maya got nostalgic and Krieg tried to build a fence.
Relationships: Krieg/Maya (Borderlands)
Kudos: 16





	Not a word to anyone

There was laughter every now and then at the Crimson Raiders Headquarters. Axton was enthusiastically telling a funny story, and Zer0, Gaige, and Salvador, standing next to him, were listening to him no less enthusiastically.

“... Well, just imagine: a red-haired psycho girl ran out of the camp! She had a blowtorch attached to her headband. And she also was shouting somethin’ ‘bout a portal when she tried to stab a rakk with scissors...”

“Psycho chick?” Salvador interrupted the commando. “You're joking! There aren't any psycho chicks here and there won't be at least another seven years.”

After these words, there was a pause, during which Maya's steps and voice were clearly heard from the side of the stairs.

“Here come the lovebirds…” Gaige said with a smile. Zer0 just said nothing and flashed a smiling emoticon when Maya and Krieg entered the room.

“We had a couple more bandits to deal with on the way,” the siren said, casting a glance at her muscular companion. “It turned out to be a little more difficult than we thought, but the main thing is that we handled it.”

“Um... You said about half an hour ago that you’d already completed the mission. And what, in all this time, you've only dealt with a couple of bandits? Hard to believe, ya know.” A hint of a smile appeared on Axton's face.

“To be honest, Maya, I expected to hear a better excuse from you,” Salvador said with a grin.

“Not literally a couple of bandits. I spoke figuratively. There was one big camp with a bunch of bandits in it. And we were just out of luck when we walked past it. Is that clear?” Maya, judging by the tone of her voice, got tired of this conversation.

“I knew right away what you meant.” Gaige took a closer look at the siren, and then at the psycho, who seemed to be going to say something or shout out but was holding back. “Of course, you’d better get some rest now, regain your strength and all that...”

Maya did not say anything in response. She simply touched Krieg's hand, saying, “Okay, we'll be downstairs if you need us.”

The rest of the Vault Hunters then watched the couple walking down the stairs. And as soon as the sound of footsteps on the first floor was quiet, Gaige said in a low voice, “Honestly, Maya does a lot of things awesome. But she’s a so-so liar.”

“I agree with you on this one,” said Salvador.

“And Krieg doesn't even need to lie — almost no one understands him anyway,” Axton said.

“I don't understand / Why they keep sex a secret. / It’s natural thing.” Right after Zer0 said this haiku, the others looked at him in surprise.

“Looks like someone is a bit out of character,” Salvador said, still not taking his eyes off the tall assassin.

“Sal,” Axton grumbled, “just let the fourth wall alone!”

***

_Half an hour ago_

“Our work here is done; we'll soon be right there. The fast travel station is just a stone's throw away. Just don't order pizza without us, okay?” Maya pressed a button on the ECHO communicator, after which her voice message was sent to her teammates, who were in Sanctuary now.

“Meat circle...” Krieg said as though savoring the words.

“No, big guy, they can't make a pizza base also out of meat,” the siren said. In response, there was a growl from the psycho, but more displeased than aggressive.

“At least we’re almost there.” Maya looked around: of course, they were going in the right direction, only it was a little different way. The siren recognized an abandoned house located a few meters from the station — it is funny that there was no fence, but there was a gate. And now, seeing this very house from the back side, Maya noticed something else: in the yard, not visible from the station, there was a swing. Actual real swing.

Krieg was not at all interested in looking at the environment — at least at such a moment when the most beautiful woman he had ever seen was walking hand in hand with him, and food was waiting in Sanctuary. However, he could not help but notice where Maya was looking. She went for about five seconds with her head turned to the right, as if deliberately slowing down. And before she could look away from the swing, Krieg asked as discreetly as he could, “Wanna go there?”

“No, I don’t.” The siren pretended that the object she was just staring at did not interest her at all. “We'd better hurry up; they’re waiting for us.”

But Krieg already knew Maya well enough to understand what really hides behind this even tone. In a few seconds, he covered the distance that separated him from the swing, and having stood next to it, tugged one of the ropes holding the seat.

“HANGING GUTS FOR A PRETTY LADY!”

“But I...” Glancing first at the swing, and then at patiently waiting Krieg, Maya still put her doubts aside. After all, there was no playground in front of her, and the swing itself, by the look of it, was clearly designed for an adult.

“You know, back on Athenas, I used to have a similar one,” the siren said as she approached the swing and touched the rope that Krieg was holding. “I liked it so much...” Having sat on the seat, Maya continued to tell, “That swing was made for me by the monks when I was a little girl. They understood that reading alone as entertainment wouldn’t be enough for me after all. And I still remember well the tree on which that swing hung: so old, big, with pointed leaves...”

“SWING-SWING BLUE TATTOO!” Krieg pushed the seat with both hands after Maya grabbed the ropes. He tried to swing her not too hard so as not to displease her.

“Wow!” the siren yelled out with joy and nostalgia for such pleasant feeling. “So, even when I was eighteen, I secretly came there on dark nights and swung while no one saw me. But it didn’t last long. Once on one of the nights there was a very strong wind, or rather a hurricane. Because of it, the branch on which the swing was hanging broke off. And in the morning I found out that it’d been carried away outside the territory of the monastery. Naturally, I was upset then. Years have passed since then, but as you can see, I still like to swing.”

Krieg stepped aside, continuing to look at his partner. He was incredibly pleased to see her so happy. And the way her blue hair fluttered every time the swing flew up... It was beautiful. At some point, it even seemed to Krieg that Maya's tattoos had become a little brighter than usual.

Fifteen minutes later, Maya, still swinging on the swing, heard, “TIME TO FILL OURSELVES WITH A BURNED FLESH!”

Krieg with nothing to do walked along the yard back and forth, throwing and catching his buzz axe. He had already gotten tired of it, so he told his partner to hurry.

“Krieg, just wait a minute!” Maya responded. “I always waited for you after missions when you were distracted either with killing skags, bandits, or with who knows what...”

A sigh mixed with growling was heard from the psycho. Having stopped playing with the buzz axe, Krieg turned around and went closer to the lonely gate.

“NO FENCE AT ALL!” he suddenly shouted, then turned around again and headed towards the house.

“Krieg, what are you up to?” the siren asked. However, her partner had already run inside the house without replying.

A few minutes later, Krieg came out not empty-handed: he was carrying some boards. When he reached the gate, he threw them on the ground, then furtively glanced at the swing — as expected, Maya was still there. The psycho took one of the brought boards and immediately heard, “Are you serious?”

Before Krieg had time to stick the board next to the gate, the siren jumped off the swing and ran up to him with the words, “Stop it, no need to put a fence here! We’re leaving.”

Throwing the board aside, the psycho turned to face his partner and chuckled.

“Oh, you sly fellow!” Maya smiled and gently pushed Krieg in the shoulder. “You made up all this on purpose to get me off the swing, right?”

Krieg suddenly reached out his hands to her and put her in a bear hug. The siren said something unintelligible but did not get away.

“Hey, if you think I'll run to swing again, you're wrong,” she said quietly and added right away, “Sorry, I got too carried away. But you know how difficult it is sometimes to stop. I'm always like that when it comes to swings. Once I sit on one and that's it — I immediately stick to it...”

“Pretty lady likes swing-swing.” From the tone of Krieg, albeit slightly growling, it was still clear that he was not angry at all. Of course, he perfectly understood Maya and did not regret coaxing her to swing. Well, or almost did not regret it.

“Yes, she really does.” Maya wrapped her arms around her partner and lifted her head to see his eye, not hidden behind the mask. “Well, now you know my darkest secret. Just please, not a word to anyone about this and about everything that happened here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Last year has been hard, so three of my four works left unfinished. I don't think I'll ever finish them. Well, I'm glad that at least this one came out.


End file.
